I Hate That I Love You
by Princess Maysera
Summary: <html><head></head>Love has finally blossomed for Rose Weasley. It just had to be her blooming best mate. Why, oh why are things so complicated? T to be safe. My first fanfic! Please review!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise is the work of the brilliant J.K Rowling. If only I was as cool as her. **

**Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express**

**Rose's POV**

I was just innocently sitting by the window in her train compartment on the Hogwarts Express, peacefully waiting for my cousins to arrive. Looking out the window, I sighed; I can't believe I was already on my way to my 6th year at Hogwarts. It seems like just yesterday I was that nervous, insecure, skinny little 11 year old, excited but nervous, boarding the train for the first time.

Of course, knowing my life, I knew this feeling of peacefulness would not last long. Nothing really was peaceful when you are a Weasley.

Of course, came the peace-breaker.

"ROOOOOOOOOOSE! ROOOOSSSIIEEEEE!" I heard my closest cousin, Albus shrieking. He was running down the corridor most likely. I didn't get up just yet. It was fun to watch Al be nervous or something: you'd expect him to be calm and collected like Uncle Harry, but he turned out to be the opposite (he would never stop worrying about being put into Slytherin when we had turned 11).

I finally stood up, walked over and slid open the compartment door. There I saw my cousin shaking a poor third year Hufflepuff by the shoulders.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY COUSIN? SHE'S SHORT AND HAS RED HAIR THATS LONG AND BLUE EYES. SHE'S IN GRYFFINDOR AND SHE'S A PREFECT! HAVE YOU SEEN HER?" Al was shouting. I tried not to laugh. Is this boy serious? Gotta love Al!

"Al, I'm right here! Merlin, what's happened?" I grinned. Al turned and his whole face lighted up when he saw me.

"Rosie!" He nearly strangled me with a bear-hug. I ruffled his black hair. We were best-cousins since birth and were closer than anyone. "Sorry" I said to the poor Hufflepuff girl Al nearly gave a heart-attack to. She just blushed beet-red and hurried away.

I pulled away from the hug and looked fondly into Al's green eyes. "What's the emergency?" I asked. Suddenly, Al wasn't relaxed anymore. He pulled me back into the compartment I had just been in and shut the door before yelling "Scorpius has another girlfriend!"

I yelled and literally fell on the compartment floor, landing on my butt. I scrambled up and looked at Al. He _must _be joking. I searched for signs of lying, something I am magnificent at, but found none. Then I shrieked "WHAT!?". Some students poked their heads out of their compartment doors.

"I know, right? _Our _Scorp, has another _bloody _girlfriend. I thought he'd stop after we got rid of that Lana girl, but _no, _he gets himself another girl to snog! Her name's Melanie, she's a 5th year Slytherin, she's blond and has brown eyes-"

"Why the hell do you know so much about her?" I questioned. He sounded like a bloody stalker…

"I walked in on them snogging-"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! I know right? They were snogging for England in a compartment near the back of the train! We have to stop him!" He said triumphantly. Al could get really dramatic sometimes. But he was right, we had to stop Scorpius.

You see, Scorp is what you could call a 'womanizer'. Al and I constantly had to put up with a different girlfriend every week or two, and we decided we didn't like it Seriously, if that bloke isn't careful, he'll find himself dating the whole Hogwarts Female population: They're all basically drooling all over him. So recently, Al and I have taken to getting Scorpius to break up with every new girlfriend he gets. We even call it "Operation Break-Up".

Yeah, I think we _are _a little mental when you put us together.

"Okay, so what's the plan for this one?" I asked mischeviously. I loved breaking Scorpius up with another follower of his. I know, I might seem like a bitch right now, but that's because I _am _one when it comes to Scorpius and girlfriends.

"I was thinking we could use some of Uncle Georges 'Weasley's Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs or something, ya know, 'cause chicks hate that kind of stuff-"

"Hey, that's not entirely true!" I argued.

"Well, you hardly qualify as a girl-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ALBUS!" I screamed. I was highly offended. Just because my best friends are boys doesn't mean I am one! I grabbed him by his collar, ready to strangle him until he turned blue-

"Rose? Albus?" said a voice by the door. I swear I nearly fainted.

Okay, okay, yeah I know it's totally cliche, but I fancied my best mate. Merlin, he was just so _fanciable_. He was obviously gorgeous, with his sleek blonde hair, those mesmerizing grey eyes. I know, I was just like any of those other girls that fell for him in five seconds, but I only realized I fancied him in the fourth year. I could never tell anyone, not even Al or Tina (My best friend besides Al and Scorpius).

Anyway, I whipped around to see those grey eyes I was just talking about. How did he look so gorgeous, so effortlessly? He was wearing a deep green sweater and jeans, but still looked fantastic.

Al was the first to recover. "Hey, Scorp! What's up man!" He strided over and bro hugged him. Al and Scorp have the best bromance I have ever seen.

"What's up, Al? Hey Rosie!" He says to me over Al's shoulder. I respond with a "Hey, how was your summer?". And that was when he hugged me.

Ugh, I hate that feeling everyone talks about: butterflies in your stomach. It's more like fat, ugly pigeons flying around your stomach, as I hugged Scorpius back. I smelled his cologne and felt like my insides were being microwaved. Merlin, I am such an idiot…

He stepped back and smiled at me, and Al, Scorp and I started talking about our summers. Al and I shared a look that said "We'll plan something to get rid of the sleeze later". Al was extremely nervous during the conversation, and judging by the looks Scorp was giving him I don't think he noticed Al walking in on him and Melanie's snogging session.

We were talking about Quidditch when the rest of my family popped up. I had already seen them on the platform, so no mushy reuniting, thankfully. Lily, my closest girl cousin said hi to Scorp and started talking with another cousin of mine, Roxanne, about boys (seriously, can't they talk about anything else?). Hugo and Louis started playing Exploding Snap and Molly sat in the corner with her nose in a book (being a Ravenclaw).

It felt odd, because James, Fred, Lucy and Dom had all left Hogwarts last year. I realized that me and Albus were now the oldest of the Potter/Weasley clan at Hogwarts, and was suddenly feeling really old when Scorpius nudged me with his elbow.

"So Rosie, how many goals this summer?" he asked with a smirk. I grinned. We had this little competition ever since the second year, since we were both chasers we would see at the beginning of each year who scored the most goals in Quidditch over the summer. I had basically played every day to beat him.

"237," I smirked proudly. He raised a single eyebrow. "Not bad, Weasley." In times like this we use each others last names as a joke, since my dad _had _told me to 'not get too friendly with him'. Whatever.

I wanted to know if I had won or not. "How many did you get, Malfoy?"

He smiled in a congratulating sort of way. "214,"

I punched the air with my fist screaming "WooHOO!" causing Lily to drop her nail polish, Molly to rip her page and Hugo get a card exploded in his face (causing Louis and Al to laugh hysterically).

"Rose! What the heck! You just ruined my favorite skirt!" Lily whined as she fanned her face. Always the drama queen.

Molly stayed calm and simply walked over and slid open the compartment door. "I am going to find my friends," she said expressionlessly, like some muggle robot. We all stayed quiet as she moved as silent as a ghost out of the door. Molly was always very quite, and it has started to freak us out lately.

"Heh heh. Sorry, Lily," I chuckled.

"It's okay. What were you so happy about anyway?" she asked curiously.

"I totally beat Scorpius in our Quidditch Goal Game." I said proudly.

"Hey, only by 13 goals!" He complained. He couldn't stand losing.

"It was 23 goals, you idiot," I remarked with a smirk.

"No, it was bloody 13, you moron," he argued. Seriously, I dunno _why _I fancied this bloke, he drove me crazy. He was so stubborn, and half the time I want to strangle him. In the friendliest way possible, that is.

I simply sighed. "You are just a sore loser," I teased.

"You are _insufferable_," he huffed back.

"Would you two just put a sock in it?!" cried Al. I kind of felt sorry for him, he always had to put up with our bickering. I felt guilty as the compartment fell silent. Lily and Roxy just continued talking about fashion and boys (such girls) and Hugo started talking about Quidditch with Al and Louis, which left me and Scorpius in quite a predicament.

"Um, I'm sorry. Really, I shouldn't be so mean sometimes…" I started.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just a prat, and you really did win this time, so it's my fault. May the best chaser win, right?" he smiled. Remind me, why did I wonder why I fancied him. We fist bumped and continued talking about anything really. The food trolley eventually came and we were pigging out on sweets when the worst thing happened.

The compartment door slid open and a blonde head came into view. "Hi, I was looking for… oh." She said as her eyes fell on Scorpius.

This must be Melanie.

She was pretty. Straight blonde hair to her shoulders, brown chocolate eyes, and nice teeth. But she also looked like those muggle Barbie dolls. Freakishly long eyelashes, enough makeup for a clown, huge milkshakes and a lot of 'junk in the trunk', I might say. I suspected that she had had some muggle plastic surgery.

Have you ever met someone you hated for no apparent reason? Join the club.

"Hey Scor," she said in a giggly voice that made me want to spit out my Pumpkin Pasty. She kept blinking and twirling her hair around her fingers. Hugo and Louis were staring, Lily and Roxy glanced once at her, shrugged and continued with their business, and Al and I shared another look. We had a telepathic conversation:

_Al: That's her._

_Me: She's sickening._

_Al: Why? She's hot._

_Me: Ugh, boys. We need to get rid of her, not be ogling her!_

_Al: True. Do you think I could date her when she isn't with Scorp?_

_Me: ALBUS!_

_Al: Okay, okay… _

I looked at Scorpius beside me. He looked at me and his face simply said "Get me out of this". Being the bestest friend ever, I decided to help the poor guy. That, and get the Freaky Barbie out of here.

"Hey there. Can I help you with something?" I asked formally. She turned to me as if just noticing I was there, so as the rest of us. I swear I saw her roll her eyes and look irritated, if only for a millisecond.

"Hey hon, I was just wondering if I could borrow Scorp for a minute or two…?" she asked false-nicely. I already wanted to give her a bat bogey hex to the face. It would be great practice, being head of the duelling club.

I replied with a frosty voice. "Sorry, he doesn't feel like seeing you, or talking to you, so I guess you can leave. Enjoy your train ride!" and I walked up to the door and slammed it shut.

What? I decided a few years ago being straight-forward saves you from some unnecessary feelings.

I received an applause from my cousins and Scorpius who gave me a high five.

"Nice job, Rosie! Merlin, that girl won't leave me alone, one minute she's batting those freaky eyes at me and the next thing I know she's snogging my face off…" Scorp said.

"WHAT!" cried Roxanne. Mainly for the gossip. She and Lily immediately started discussing the events between doing their nails and giggling about boys. Seriously, how am I related to these people again?

Scorpius blushed and something told me he didn't really fancy the Barbie. I hope he didn't: it wasn't very likely. Scorpius Malfoy changes girlfriends like you change socks, and he had a reputation for it.

That's when the compartment door banged open. I turned ready to kick the blondie's butt to next year but stopped and shrieked, tackling the person in the doorway with a hug, who did the same.

It was my best friend, Valentina Whitaker, but everyone calls her Tina. She and I immediately clicked in our first year and have been great friends ever since. When I need a break from the boys, she's the one I go to, and we are incredibly close, being dorm mates for the past five years.

"ROSIE!" she screamed and hugged me tightly. She got a haircut over the holidays, her mouse-brown hair now short, but long enough to be in a very cute ponytail. "Oh My Merlin, your hair looks awesome!" she said to me.

"TINA!" I shrieked back. Merlin, I've missed this girl. Even if she just mention my hair after 2 months of being apart. _Of course Tina, I haven't seen you in 2 month's and the first thing you comment about is my hair. Yeah, oh my gosh it's so nice to see you to!_

"Hey, how come I didn't get such a hug when you saw me?" Scorpius said grumpily. I laughed.

"Scorpius, when a girl reunites with her girlfriends, it's different," said Lily, shaking her head like she was disappointed and expected him to know that. All the girls in the compartment laughed; all the guys rolled their eyes.

I turned back to Tina. "HEY! How was your summer, you idiot?" I asked. We have this thing where she is an idiot and I am a moron.

"It was totally fetch, you moron!" Tina said as she sat down, pulling me with her. Al frowned.

"What the heck is fetch?" asked Al with a very ridiculous face. Tina laughed. She did every time Al talks to her. I keep trying to tell her she fancies him, but _no, _she always has the same lame excuse every time I tell her.

"It's British slang. I got it from a muggle movie I watched! Who knew muggles could be so entertaining? They have as much drama in their schools as we do!" she giggled. I made a face.

"Er, Tina, we're british."

"And?"

"Ugh, never mind," I sighed as I did a face-palm. I have to admit, I have never heard of 'fetch'. Merlin, sometimes this girl wasn't so bright, but I still loved her to death.

We caught up for the rest of the ride. She couldn't write to me because her parents are muggle cruise line workers, causing her to not be able to write to me all summer. I told her all about my summer: staying at The Burrow, and that's just about it. I dawned on me suddenly that my life was pretty boring at the moment.

But as I looked out the window and saw the great castle of Hogwarts come into view, something told me that was all about to change.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry if it sucks, I just wanted to try writing... review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and thank you if you are reading this. I can't believe you carried on to the next chapter! :) Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 2: The First Day Back**

**Rose's POV**

Everyone got off the train and we hurried to the carriages, hoping to get our own. We found one, but it was really funny when Louis sat on a chewed piece of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and was stuck. We only helped him once we stopped dying of laughter.

We entered the Great Hall, and it was just like coming home. The enchanted ceiling was a clear, deep blue speckled with stars. We bade farewell to Molly as she joined the Ravenclaw table, being the only Weasley that wasn't in Gryffindor.

I sat down in between Al and Scorpius, feeling immensely hungry. Gosh, couldn't those puny first years hurry up and get sorted already?

I just sat there feeling sorry for myself, not paying attention to the sorting at all. Louis and Hugo (who by the way, were as close as me and Al) were exchanging Chocolate Frog Cards under the table, their mouths undoubtedly watering. Lily was filing her nails while listening to the Sorting with interest, and Roxy looked as bored as I did, and Al and Tina were having an argument about how old Headmistress McGonagall is.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to meet Scorp's eyes.

"Do ya think that Melanie chick is worth a shot?" he asked me thoughtfully in a whisper. It was usually me he asked these things, if he asked Al he'd probably say, "As long as she's hot, bang her."

Anyway, I frowned and hissed "No!". Mainly because she's a slut, and also because… well, I actually can't stand it when Scorp hangs out with other girls. I know, it's little Scorpius raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why not? She's hot!" he hissed back. Merlin, he spends too much time with Al. I told him to shut up, since McGonagall started her start of term speech. Anything for the food.

I heard her say the blessed words "Tuck in" and immediately the golden plates that were on the long house tables filled themselves with the most delightful of delicacies. I started pulling everything I could see in my direction, piling my plate with a bit of everything.

"Oh ma merfin, da foo's so delith thus!" I sighed. I might have gotten my mother's brains, but I take after my dad when it came to these kind of things, especially if it involves food.

"I no, da potatoth tath really goo," was Al's reply. Scorpius looked disgusted. "Can't you both chew with your mouths closed?" to which we both said "Shut up,".

I was enjoying the food until I saw Melanie catch Scorpius's eye and winked. I know it was kind of an over reaction, but I spit out my pumpkin juice, spraying it all over Roxanne, to which she screamed bloody murder. Everyone around us laughed (including me), because it _was_ pretty hilarious.

"Rose! Oh My Merlin, it's in my eyes! Someone owl 's!" she shrieked. Honestly, sometimes she is as much of a drama queen as Lily, and that is saying something!

"Relax, Roxy!" I laughed as I handed her a napkin. She wiped her face and totally ruined her makeup, to which Lily started panicking and helping her touch-up. Louis just rolled his eyes and shared a look with all the boys that obviously said something like "_Girls_".

The rest of the meal was delicious and before I knew it I was guiding the new first year Gryffindor's to their dormitories (being a prefect). Al and Scorpius walked with me, while the first year's followed behind me.

"I can't believe it. We're already in our sixth year, guys!" I said, thinking about the beginning of the train ride.

"Yeah, I know. Seems like yesterday we were these puny first years," said Al, to which he earned a smack on the arm from me. "What? They _are _midgets…"

"Well, there are a lot of things I'd like to accomplish this year," Scorp said suddenly.

"Like what?" I asked, actually curious. He's probably going to say something about getting onto the Quidditch team again, or something about girls. But he just smirked at me cryptically and said, "Oh, ya know, stuff,". Merlin, this boy is insufferable.

When Scorp said that, Al just laughed, getting a punch on the arm from Scorpius.

"Sheesh, if you guys aren't careful one day you're gonna leave bruises here and there…" he complained. I ignored him.

"What kind of stuff, Scorpius?" I pestered him. But I found myself facing the Fat Lady and saying the new password. The first years ran past me and disappeared into their new dorms. Everyone was getting to bed and Tina popped out of no where and started pulling me to the dorms before I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear "_That _kind of stuff, if you know what I mean, Rosie,". I swear, Scorpius can be such a creep sometimes.

I woke up feeling like I was ran over by a herd of centaurs. Tina was already awake and bouncing up and down, pestering me and yelling at me to "Get your bloody arse out of bed!". As soon as I was dressed she took me by the arm and pulled me all the way to the Great Hall. Sometimes this girl is too energetic for her own good.

I sat down next to Tina and Lily, who was already happily munching on a piece of toast. She greeted me with a "Morning" as I plopped on the seat next to her. I grunted in reply. I am definitely _not_ a morning person.

Al and Scorpius arrived shortly after us. I was buttering my toast when I said "Someone pass the marmalade." to which no one replied. I have such a short temper in the mornings and I shrieked "SOMEONE PASS THE FREAKING MARMALADE!", to which I got four jars of marmalade passed to me.

Scorpius chuckled, "I forgot how much of a morning person you are," he said sarcastically. Just then McGonagall came, handing out our new schedules. I groaned when I looked at mine.

"What's up, Rosie?" asked Roxanne.

"I have double potions, first thing! Thank Dumbledore it's with the Hufflepuffs," I groaned.

"Yeah, those Slytherins last year were just gits," said Al as he ate his cereal.

We finished breakfast and made our way to the dungeons. There was already a line of students outside the door, waiting for class to start. I was just standing there with Al and Scorp when a voice cried, "Rosie! Al!"

I turned to see a good Hufflepuff friend of mine, Wart running towards me. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, _What a weird name, _but it's actually Christopher Warthole. For some reason everyone just calls him Wart. Trust me, you'll get used to it.

"Hey, Wart! How are you!" I said as he tackled me in a hug. Wart is short and bulky, like a teddy bear and is such a sweetheart. We've been good friends ever since first year.

"I'm good, how're you? How was your summer? Hey, Al!" he said as he hugged Al to. He kind of whimpered a little "Hello" to Scorpius, but it was barely audible. For some reason, he was always a little scared on him.

We caught up for a few minutes when Professor Slughorn called us inside. Me, Al, Scorp and Wart all shared a table at the back of the classroom, where most of the time we never listened and played a muggle game called Hangman whenever Slughorn is talking (Well, except for Scorp, he is such a suck-up and actually listens in Potions. It is his best subject, and just happens to be my worst).

"Welcome back, class, to another brilliant year of potion-making!" Slughorn croaked. Honestly, he is so ancient you can barely understand him sometimes. "Today, we are going to be doing a bit of review. Turn your books to page 267 and get started brewing some Elixir to Induce Euphoria!" he chuckled.

I groaned. We had done this way back in fourth year. I gathered my ingredients, and started working. Wart was already frantically trying not to start a fire, the scent from his cauldron smelling like cat food. Al was terrible at potions to, and his potion was looking good, but it was the consistency of tar.

The only one with no problem whatsoever was Scorpius, happily brewing his potion. I was chopping shrivel figs and sopophorous beans when he said "Having trouble, Rosie?" when it was obvious I was in a bit of a stitch. I was irritated and responded with a lame, "Shut up, Scorpius,".

He chuckled. "You don't add the porcupine quills yet. You add them _after _the shrivel figs," he pointed out.

"How the hell are you so good at Potions?" I whined. I followed his instructions and my potion turned out okay in the end. Slughorn had to put out a fire Wart had started with his potion, and Al was very grumpy by the end of the class.

"Potions is so damn useless," he complained on our way to Defence Against the Dark Arts: my best and favorite class. We were walking down the hallway when a blonde popped out of nowhere and giggled, "Hey Scorp!".

Merlin, can this blockhead just bugger off?

Al and I sighed as we exchanged exasperated glances. Melanie had to be Scorp's most annoying 'follower' yet. She was everywhere: at the end of breakfast, in the hallways; what a stalker.

"So Scorp, I was just wondering if you had anything planned this Friday? We are having a totally awesome party in the Room of Requirement, ya know, to celebrate the beginning of the year! And it would be totally awesome if you could come," she giggled, twirling her hair and batting those false eyelashes. This twit made me want to puke.

"Er, hey Melanie, I, um…" stammered Scorp, "Sorry, I can't go on Friday, I uh, am, studying... with Rose! Yeah! I'm studying with Rose and Al!" he said. He couldn't be anymore obvious, but the dimwit bought it.

She looked hurt at first but covered it up almost immediately. "Oh, it's totally fine. There'll be tons of parties this year, so we can have fun then!" she winked. She blew a kiss at him and sashayed away. Someone get me a bucket, I'm about to be sick.

"Ugh, let's get out of here. I can't stand her," I groaned. We continued walking to DADA while Scorp complained about her, and about how she wouldn't leave him alone.

"I mean, she isn't even a good kisser!" he exclaimed. Al and I rolled our eyes as we sat at a desk. Professor Meyer, a really cool middle-aged woman, entered the class and we all quieted down.

"Welcome back, class. Today I thought, since it's the first day back, we'd have a little fun. We are going to have a mini duelling tournament!" she said excitedly.

Best. Teacher. Ever!

I ended up winning, the finals being me and Al. I totally kicked his arse with an epic bat-bogey hex, which is ironic since his mum is a master at those.

At the end of the day, I lied in bed, realizing that everything was perfect except for one thing.

I _still _fancied Scorpius.

I thought about what he had said in the common room: "_That _kind of stuff, if you know what I mean, Rosie,". Well, from the looks of things, it sounds like he wants to find himself a steady girlfriend.

Which will definitely _not _be me. Not in a million years would he fancy I, Rose Weasley, his best mate, Merlin's sake.

And I vowed that this year would be devoted to getting over him.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, not an eventful chapter but please stay tuned! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello readers. Thanks for reading this if you are. I hope you enjoy. I loved writing as Scorpius, you can expect more from him! ;) Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **J.K. Rowling owns all that you recognise.

**Chapter 3: Divination**

**Scorpius's POV**

I woke up from a terrifying nightmare, panting and drenched in sweat.

Okay, maybe I am overreacting a little: it wasn't a nightmare. My dream was exactly the opposite, actually. But it was a nightmare seeing it because I knew it would never happen.

It was Rose; she was asking me to come closer, and every time I tried, she would disappear and come back, but farther away. She would giggle every time I fell for it, and when I finally came close enough I leaned forward, my lips brushing hers…

I was snapped back into reality when Al shouted, "WAKE UP SCORP!" I sat up, only to be greeted by a pillow thrown in my face. Al was already up and running, tying his tie, running a comb through his black hair which was pointless, since it never stayed down.

"Why are you combing your hair? You know there's no point, Al," I grinned at him groggily. He just sighed exasperatedly and started brushing his teeth. Al wasn't like your typical teenage male Hogwarts student; he actually tried to make himself look good in the mornings. I usually didn't bother.

I stood up and got dressed quickly: I basically throw my clothes on every morning. After a few minutes in the bathroom, we walked down stairs from our dormitory and stepped out of the portrait hole, on our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. We bumped into Rose halfway: she was walking alone.

I don't know why, but my heart started to do a little tap-dance when Rose smiled at me and said "Hey Scorp!". I have to admit, she looked pretty beautiful, with her long, red hair and aqua blue eyes. I've never told her but I thinks she's looked beautiful since first year.

Okay, yeah, I know; it's totally cliche for me to fancy my best mate. But I did. And I hated it. I hated that I loved everything about Rose: her smile, her laugh, the way she never backed down from a challenge, the way she'd go out of her way for a friend in need. I was honestly surprised she has never had a boyfriend.

Does she spend a lot of time in the mirror? I wondered if girls were more serious about their appearances. Rose finds it silly that I don't know a lot about girls; she assumed I would because I supposedly have them 'drooling all over me', but I don't believe her.

We walked side by side to the Great Hall for breakfast, joking and chatting about why Al's hair would never stay down. When we arrived there weren't many people in the Great Hall yet. Rose's family wasn't at the table as we claimed our usual spot near the middle. Immediately, Rose started eating some porridge contently. Rose is the type of person who will do anything for food.

The rest of the Weasley's arrived when I started buttering some toast for myself. We all exchanged groggy "Good morning's": The Weasley's were not really morning people. Lily started writing a letter while drinking some tea and Hugo and Rose started talking about Quidditch.

I heard the flutter of feathers and I looked up: the post had arrived. A snowy white owl accidentally landed on top of Al, causing him to spit out his coffee all over Roxanne.

Everyone laughed while Roxanne just had an expression on her face like _Really? _She started wiping away the coffee and Rose lent her her sweater to cover up the brown stain on Roxanne's white shirt. Only when Al stopped laughing did he apologize.

"Sorry, Roxy!" he said, gasping for breath, "Really, I didn't mean to!". Roxanne just rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, ha ha, I can hardly breath for laughter!" She snapped sarcastically. We all stopped sniggering at once; Roxanne is not someone to cross when she's in a bad mood.

Suddenly Lily looked up from a letter she was writing and asked "What's the day today?".

Rose immediately answered, "It's Thursday. Tomorrow's Friday,".

Then Louis spoke up, "Oh yeah, that reminds me, are you guys going to that start-of-the-year party?" he asked. Roxanne, Hugo, Lily and Al all said 'Yes' - Myself and Rose alone said 'No'. Rose looked horrified and said "Hugo and Lily? You're both too young to be partying!" she scolded. They merely shrugged and ignore her, leaving Rose fuming.

I wasn't going because I actually didn't want to. Besides, that Melanie girl who is crazy over me would probably kidnap me or something if she saw me there. Then I remembered I lied and said I was going to be studying with Rose instead of going to the party…

Studying with Rose. Sounded cool. I smiled to myself as Rose said to me, "So were you serious when you said you were gonna study on Friday to get away from the Barbie?". It's like she can read my mind.

"Er, well, only if you want to… I mean- yeah…" I stuttered. She seems to have this effect on me now and it was driving me crazy. She smiled her gorgeous smile that made me feel warm inside and said 'OK' and continued eating her porridge, simple as that.

We finished up breakfast and Al, Rose and I started walking to Charms together. Tina Whitaker joined us halfway, who started trying to convince Rose to come to the party, but she kept declining.

"Oh c'mon, Rosie! Let's have some _fun_! We can hook you up with a cute guy or something!" Tina said excitedly. Immediately, I let out a flat "No.". Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you can have _tons_ of girlfriends and I can't go out with a bloke?" she asked, folding her arms crossly, frowning.

I panicked, but Al saved me. "Well, he's right, Rosie. No dating for you," Al said, as if he was Rose's dad or something. Rose frowned and just said "Excuse me?". We reached charms and I purposely sat next to Rose. She smelt like roses (of course), and I found myself staring at her. I noticed how smooth and soft her pale skin looked, and imagined how it would feel against my own…

"Scorp?" She said, interrupting my little daydream. I noticed everyone else was partnering up: I had completely blanked out for the whole time Professor Hunting was talking. "Wanna be partners?" she asked me.

"Okay, yeah sure," I smiled. "What exactly are we doing?" I asked. She laughed, her laughter sounding musical.

"You weren't paying attention, were you? Well, we're doing cheering charms, for a little review. Want me to go first?" she said. I nodded, but I honestly didn't think that the charm would affect me, because being with her made me happier than any magic could ever make me.

I woke up from a really weird dream the next day: I was flying my broom across the sea and I fell off, waiting to feel the impact. But I never did, and suddenly there was a string on my back and I was a human yoyo, and a giant Albus was using me to do yoyo tricks.

Why the hell are my dreams so weird?

I sat up and discovered that I woke up before Al. Deciding to give him a taste of his own medicine, I chucked a pillow at him and yelled "WAKE UP, ALBY!". He screamed and rolled off his bed, landing on the floor on his butt and he cried out in pain.

I actually had to sit down because I was laughing too hard.

"I bloody hate you…" murmured Al as he got up and stretched and made his way to the bathroom, rubbing his arse. I chucked another pillow at him for fun and he screamed "I WILL _KILL_ YOU SCORPIUS!" and he chased me around the room trying to grab me and probably strangle me. We were making a load of noise, and I could barely keep out of his reach while laughing my head off. Then suddenly the door swung open and both Al and I froze.

Rose stood on the door way, looking stunned, her blue eyes wide. We probably did look a little weird, me running around half-naked, Al wearing nothing but knickers. I saw Rose's eyes look down at my chest and if possible they got even wider. I hurriedly straightened and Rose cleared her throat, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Er, hey guys, I just heard a lot of noise so I came up to check on you," she said weakly, "You should probably get dressed and come down for breakfast,". And with that, she closed the door, her footsteps really quick. Al rolled his eyes.

"She is such a prude - she can't even handle us half-naked," he said chuckling. We both quickly got dressed (after I threw yet _another _pillow at Al, to which he looked like his head was about to explode) and headed downstairs for breakfast.

We joined Al's family near the center of the table. I started pouring milk in my cereal when I remembered something.

"Hey, so you still up to studying?" I asked Rose casually. She blushed and looked up from a muggle book she was reading (_And Then There Were None _by Agatha Christie - never heard of her) and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. So, are we going to the library?" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there around eight. So if Melanie _does _find us, I won't have lied to her because I _will _be studying," I said matter-of-factly. She nodded, got even redder and started shoving down her eggs and snapped her book shut, causing Hugo next to her to jump and spill milk down his shirt. It seemed that everyone here was being soaked by a drink at breakfast.

"Well, see you guys later, I'm going to get to class early," she said, turned and started walking away. I knew she had Ancient Runes, which I didn't take so I didn't offer to follow her. I spent the rest of breakfast just staring at where she had just been sitting in front of me.

I wish I didn't fancy the pants off of her.

I sighed and Al noticed. He frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked.

I didn't want to tell him, but I didn't want to lie to him either. "Well, it's about someone…" I started. He raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell me you got another girlfriend, because I swear to _Merlin, _Scorpius..." he said. I shook my head.

"Well, I don't want to tell you now, you know, surrounded by people and stuff," I said cautiously. He nodded and completely understood.

Then suddenly, Al stood up, pushing his chair back. He grabbed me by my collar, dragging me out of the Great Hall. I tried to protest, to fight him off, but Albus Potter has an iron grip. He kept walking through the hallways, dragging me along with him. He seemed to be walking for forever until he finally stopped at a corridor that was on the seventh floor.

"What the hell was that for, Al?" I yelled. He shushed me and said, "_Now _you can tell me about this someone," was all he said.

I did a face palm, shaking my head. Al is my best friend and I love him like a brother, but sometimes I seriously think he can be really ridiculous.

"Did you seriously just drag me up all the way to the seventh floor to hear about this?" I asked.

"Well, yeah! You have way to many 'followers' as it is!" he whined. I sighed and gave in, but I really didn't know what reaction to expect.

"Well, okay… I think I fancy someone," was all I said. Al's face fell, as if he was expecting this answer.

"You fancy someone every week," he said, his eyelids drooping in disappointment. I decided to tell him: it was now or never.

"No, I think I _really _fancy her. I think this might be the real thing. We've known each other for a really long time," I said, hoping he'd get the hint so I wouldn't have to say it out loud. I am such a loser: why was I sorted into Gryffindor?

Al's eyes widened in shock. I thought he knew but then he said in disbelievement, "TINA?". I rolled my eyes.

"No! I mean, yeah we're friends, but no," I said.

"Then _who is it?!_" said Al. I think he was going to burst with curiosity. I took a deep breath and said her name.

"Rose,". When I said it, I got no reaction. Al just stood there, frozen. Then he laughed.

"Ha, very funny Scorpius. But man, seriously, just tell me who it is," he pestered me.

"I was being serious," I said seriously. Then Al seemed to realize it.

"So you fancy Rose? As in, red-headed, head of duelling club, horrible at potions, feisty, my _cousin_ Rose?" he said, his eyes wide. I almost felt sorry when I said "Yeah.". He just looked me in the eye and said "Oh shit,".

Al had told me it was okay that I fancied my best friend and his cousin, but I knew that inside he was really feeling weird about it, or he thought is one of those random crushes I get on random girls. But at least he didn't get angry like I thought he would be.

The whole day was so boring. Or maybe it was just because I was looking forward to studying with Rose so much, I wouldn't concentrate at all.

I had Divination as my last lesson of the day, and I was trying to make time go faster by simply staring at the clock on the wall in Trelawney's stuffy, boiling classroom.

We were looking in stupid crystal balls, to "open the inner eye" and "look into the depths of our destiny" and a load of rubbish like that. I now understand why Rose decided to drop the subject. Me and Al were just talking about the Quidditch try-outs when Trelawney came over to our table.

"Come, my children, what do you see? No slacking off, now," she said in her misty voice. She looked at Al expectantly and he got wide-eyed. He looked into his crystal ball, his eyes searching the cloudy sphere for signs of anything.

"Um… I see a… snitch?" he made up frantically. Trelawney didn't seem to notice and urged him on. "Yes, what else? Open your inner-eye…".

"Er… I see a snitch flying around… a hand's there now… it reaches for the snitch but he misses…" Al lied. Trelawney actually looked impressed and pleased.

"Fantastic, my dear. Now, what do you think this means? A failed attempt?" she urged. Al was sweating under all the pressure while I watched amusedly.

"Um… maybe I'm going to play a game of Quidditch and miss the snitch?" he said hopefully. Trelawney looked disappointed.

"Yes, I see my dear, you could be right… Now you, . Look into your future…" she said cryptically. I was taken by surprise, and quickly looked into the crystal ball. I looked into the "depths of my destiny", searching for signs of movement. I didn't expect to see anything.

But I did.

"I… I see a rose bud," I said, telling the truth. Al's jaw dropped in disbelief. Trelawney waved her hands, jingling her bangles, urging me forward. "Yes? And? What's happening?" she pressed on. I looked into the crystal ball.

"It's a rosebud…" I said as I saw what was happening, "It's given plenty of water, but it's not blooming… hey wait a second, it bloomed! Wait… it's wilting…" I said weakly. The rose in the crystal ball was slowly wilting, like that rose in the muggle film _Beauty and the Beast _Rose had made me and Al watch once. It's petals were falling off one by one. I thought my 'vision' was finished, but -

"Wait a minute… the rose is wilting, but now there's a new bud!" I said in surprise. Was this actually meaning anything? I actually couldn't believe that Divination could really be legit.

Trelawney smiled at me. "Good work, my dear. Think of what this means, a good or a bad omen? Just remember to open your inner eye," she said mystically and walked away to another table. Al then stared at me as if I had grown a third eye or something.

"What?" I said. I hated when people stared, "Would you stop staring?" I asked, annoyed. But he just kept staring.

"Oh My Merlin," was all he said after a minute. I rolled my eyes. "You're beginning to sound like Tina," I said to him grinning. He just yelled "Oh My MERLIN!" again and earned a lot of stares from our classmates, to which he blushed as red as Rose's hair. Then he finally starts speaking. Or should I say, rambling.

"Merlin, Scorpius, that was freaky! You kind of just had a moment their, or as Trelawney would say, 'opened your inner eye'! You know, maybe that stuff is true! Because what if you _do _get together with Rosie? I'm not saying I support it, but maybe it was meant to be! I'm telling you Scorp, that was actually pretty, cool -"

"Al. You're rambling again," I interrupted. Sometimes Al could be really silly about things, especially when it comes to my love life. He covered his mouth with his hand and said "Sorry. But yeah, ya know what I mean. Maybe Divination isn't so dodgy after all," he said. Then Trelawney signalled the end of class.

I grabbed my bag and practically skipped out of the classroom. Thank goodness the day was over. I couldn't stand another minute in that bloody classroom.

But as Al and I walked back to the common room, I thought about what he had said: What was that rose thing all about? Was it about the real Rose? And what about the wilting? That was the part that scared me the most: when a flower wilts, it dies…

"Mint Humbugs," said Al suddenly. I blinked to find myself facing the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and we walked inside. Rose wasn't there, but Hugo and Lily were playing a game of wizarding chess that Hugo was ultimately winning.

"Hey Lils, hey Hugo," said Al and he plopped his bag on the floor and sat by one of the plush armchairs. I copied him, lying across the couch. Today had been a long day, but it wasn't even over.

"Checkmate!" cried Hugo, as one of his knight dragged Lily's king of the chessboard. She huffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"Whatever. I was going to leave anyway, to get ready for the party," she said and stood up and left, disappearing up the girl's dormitories staircase. I looked at my watch: it was four hours until the party started.

Al seemed to realize it to. "Why the hell do you need four hours to get ready?" he said, throwing his hands exasperatedly in the air. Hugo shrugged and sat on the floor, crossing his legs. "I dunno; girls are bloody weird," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," I agreed absent-mindedly. Hugo and Al started a conversation about how weird girls were when Roxanne and Molly came in.

"Hey guys," said Roxanne, "See ya at the party!" she waved and walked up the stairs, pulling Molly with her. I heard her say something like "Okay Mols, I have this _super_ cute dress you could borrow! I think we can let your hair down today, and you would look _so _adorbs with winged eyeliner!" she was saying enthusiastically. Al groaned.

"It's in bloody four hours!" he cried.

"What is?" asked a voice near the portrait hole. I shot up from the couch.

Rose was somehow looking even prettier than this morning. Her hair was up in a ponytail, keeping the hair away from her face so you could see her beautiful features better: her blue eyes, rosy cheeks. Her pink lips looked so soft and I imagined how they would feel on mine…

"Dude," I was snapped out of my little fantasy when Al snapped, "Stop ogling my cousin,". I think I blushed, which is super unusual. Rose rolled her eyes and sat next to me.

"Hey, I have duelling practice now, so you wanna come along? After we finish we can grab dinner and then we can study," she smiled at me. I nodded: seeing Rose duel is awesome.

"Yeah, sure," I said. I bent down to grab my bag from the floor, and while I was crouching Al whispered in my ear, "Now's your chance, bro," he smirked and pat me on the back. I chuckled, thinking that maybe it was. I followed Rose out of the portrait hole, impatient for eight o'clock to come.

**A/N: **Please please please please please please review! ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **What's up guys! So sorry if this chapter seems a tad bit weird, I was editing it and writing part of it at 12:00 AM. My apologies. ;) Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Studying**

**Scorpius's POV**

Rose was head of the official Hogwarts duelling club. It started a few years ago, and every year the three major wizarding schools (Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons) meet for a championship.

If you think you know someone good at duelling, you'll change your opinion after you see Rose Weasley duel. After winning her first duel in the second year, she's become the all-time Hogwarts champion. She's a complete _beast _at duelling. Never underestimate the things she can throw at you with a wand.

I love watching Rose duel. The way she flicks her wrist to throw a curse, the way she never says the incantation verbally unless she's going for the final strike to win.

I sat on the side of the practice room (it's just a any spare classroom they can find for practice) watching the dualers. Rose was practicing with a blond Ravenclaw boy, and everyone else was duelling whoever they wanted for fun. I watched them until someone sat next to me.

"What's up, Scorp?" said Tina Whitaker, smiling at me. I grinned: We became good friends through Rose.

"Hey Tina. I'm just waiting for Rose to finish practice," I said. She widened her eyes.

"Oh are you two going to that party together? That would so totally cute!" she squealed. I shook my head.

"No, we are _not _going to the party. After practice we're going to eat dinner and study together," I said and she squeaked, her eyes widened.

"Oh, so are you on a study date? How romantic!" she said. I rolled my eyes; ever since fourth year Tina has this theory that me and Rose are perfect match and she wouldn't stop saying that we're a couple. It could get _really _annoying, but it was amusing.

"Tina, me and Rose are _not _going out," I said, and her face fell in disappointment.

"Well, you should ask her out! I mean, you guys just look so _good_ together, and it's super adorable when best friends fall in love! 'Cause ya fancy her, don't you?" she said and I nearly fell out of my chair.

"H-How did you know?" I sputtered, instead of trying to deny it. I guess Tina is someone you could call a 'love expert'. She rolled her eyes.

"Well Scorp, you don't need to take a wit-sharpening potion to figure it out. If only you could see the way you look at her, the way she's always smiling when she's around you-".

"Wait, are you saying she fancies me to?" I said in disbelief. Tina sighed as if I was the dumbest person in Hogwarts.

"Oh my _Merlin, _Scorpius, haven't you noticed? She hasn't told me she fancies, but I've known Rose for six years and I think I can tell when my best friend is in _love_," she smirked.

So Tina's saying Rose _fancies _me? I couldn't believe it.

"So what should I do?" I said weakly. Tina looked shocked, as if I should know the answer.

"Gosh, boys are _so _clueless," she said, shaking her head, "You have to ask her out!" she screeched. Now it was my turn to shake my head.

"I can't, Tina. We're best mates. Don't you think it would be a bit odd if I just asked her like that?" I said helplessly. She raised her eyebrows.

"You _do _have a point there… so you just gotta make the first move!" she said happily. I looked at her as if to say _What the hell does that mean? _and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, girls don't like it when they fancy a boy and they don't notice it. So you have to take charge and tell her you like her to, and BAM! You go out!" she said.

"Easier said than done," was my reply. She huffed and stood up, grabbing her bag. "What I'm really trying to say Scorp, is that you should make a move before someone else does," she said matter-of-factly and waved bye, walking out of the practice room.

Tina was right. Rose was sweet but feisty, pretty without any effort; she was perfect. I decided to follow Tina's advice. I'd been wanting to do it for the past two years, anyway.

I'd have to make a move.

We'd finished dinner really quickly, said bye to Al and Tina, and we're now walking down to the library. There's barely anyone in the hallways. I don't know why, but I feel nervous. I shouldn't be: I've studied with Rose countless times before.

We arrived at the library. We were the only ones there besides Madame Pince, who didn't even notice us come in. We plopped our stuff at a table near the back of the library, and Rose immediately got started on work.

"Okay, so I have an Astronomy essay to write all about dwarf planets that I'm going to work on. Do you have something to do?" she said. I nodded and she frowned.

"Is something troubling you? You look a little sad," she said. I shook my head no.

"Nothing's troubling me, I'm fine," I said, though I wasn't fine. I shouldn't have lied, though; Rose is a human lie detector, and I am a terrible liar. She smirked at me.

"Don't lie to me Scorpius, I know something's up, so spill the beans," she said, leaning closer to me, listening intently. I sighed and began to tell her.

"Well, there's this girl I like…" I began. She widened her eyes and frowned.

"Not Melanie the Twit, right?" she asked. I laughed and shook my head. She gave a sigh of relief.

"No, not her, though she _is _hot (Rose groaned and I chuckled)... anyway, this girl is special. She's like no one I've ever met before," I said thoughtfully, and I was telling the truth. I've never met anyone in my life like Rose Weasley. I was just telling her this to tease her and it was working.

She frowned thoughtfully. "Who is it, Tina?" she asked, shocked. I did a face palm.

"Why does everybody think it's Tina?! Yeah, we're good friends but not that way!" I said exasperatedly. Rose nodded in agreement.

"You're right. You guys would look gross together," she said matter-of-factly. I raised my eyebrows at that. She saw and said "What? It's true! Just saying…!". I laughed. Rose could be so ridiculous sometimes.

I just wish I could tell how I really feel without her cousins trying to kill me or whatever.

"Okay Scorp, you _still _have to tell me about this girl," said Rose, wagging her finger at me. I sighed.

"Well, now that I think about it, I don't think she's worth a shot," I lied, but she instantly said "You're lying. I can tell, Scorpius, I can read you like a book," she said, looking at me like _TELL ME NOW. _I shouldn't have lied: Rose is a human lie detector.

I decided to change the subject. "What kind of book?" I asked, grinning and unconsciously leaning closer. She raised an eyebrow and actually thought about it.

"A romantic drama, those are always interesting," she said smiling. She leaned in closer to. We were almost nose to nose.

"Oh yeah? So what does this page say?" I said softly, and I actually thought I was going to kiss her. We leaned into each other, our lips nearly brushing. She even closed her eyes, breathing in softly.

It was all too good to last. Just as our lips were about to touch, someone said "Hey guys,".

We broke apart as if electrocuted. Rose actually fell off her chair, and I let out a laugh, because she looked ridiculous. We turned to see a wide-eyed Molly Weasley.

"Molly! What are you doing here?" said Rose, getting back on her chair, her face as red as her hair. I sniggered and she shot me a glare.

"Er, I didn't feel like going to the party, and Wart told me you both would be here. So, can I study with you guys?" She asked, still wide-eyed and sliding her glasses up her nose.

"Um, sure," I said, and Rose cleared some of her things so Molly could sit down. Molly sat in the chair and started reading a book without another word. I looked at Rose and we had a kind of telepathic conversation.

_Rose: _Why _must Molly be here?_

_Me: She's your cousin._

_Rose: Yeah… now I feel bad._

_Me: You should_

_Rose: Shut up._

_Me: Wanna study?_

_Rose: Fine._

So we studied for the rest of the night.

I feel kind of bad, but I seriously wanted Molly to leave. It's not like I don't like her or anything; it's just that I was just about to kiss Rose. And I don't think that opportunity will come up in my life ever again.

Ugh, when I _finally _decide to 'make a move', _something _happens to ruin it.

Why, oh _why _is life so mean to me?

"Wait, so you were about to kiss her and then Molly interrupted you guys? Tough luck, mate," said Albus the next day. It was the weekend, so we were in the common room, saying that we were studying when we were actually just sitting in the common room, feasting on Al's secret stash of Honeydukes candy.

"Yeah, and we haven't mentioned it since," I said, unwrapping a Chocolate Frog. I threw the card I got on the ground (Hermione Weasley - Rose's mum) and ate the frog, feeling sorry for myself.

I was just thinking about how to 'make my move' when suddenly Al jumped up from his seat on the couch, spilling jelly beans everywhere.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Al. I jumped in shock and screamed "WHAT'S IT?!".

"DIVINATION!" Al screamed back, grabbing my collar and shaking it like a crazy person. We had earned a lot of glares and stares from people in the common room, causing us to hush.

"What about Divination?" I whispered, frowning.

"The rosebud! You keep giving it water, but it's not blooming!" said Al. My eyes widened and i leaned back in my armchair, lost in thought.

Come to think about it, Al was _right. _There was plenty of water in me and Rose's relationship: We were about as close as close gets. We told each other secrets, knew each others biggest fears, knew each others bad habits… everything.

But nothing's blooming.

"Wow. You're _right,_" I said, hardly daring to believe it. My eyes widened and Al started pacing back and forth.

"What did you see in the crystal ball again?" he asked me, his brow furrowed.

"There was a rosebud given plenty of water, but it didn't bloom and then it finally did and after that it wilted," I said weakly, Al muttering to himself.

"You don't think this divination stuff could actually be real, can you?" I asked Al. He merely shrugged.

"I dunno, Scorp… it sounds pretty realistic if you ask me,"

"But what about the _wilting _part?!" I hissed. He merely shrugged at that to. Suddenly the portrait hole swung open and Rose walked in, looking a bit nervous.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, taking a seat on the armchair next to me. I noticed she was avoiding my eye. She looked at all the candy we had been pigging out on. "Are you guys eating Al's not-so-secret stash of sweets?" she asked.

"Er, yeah," said Al, looking worriedly at Rose. She raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did I miss something?" she asked. Al and I both shook our heads vigorously.

"Okay…" said Rose awkwardly. There was a very awkward silence for about a whole minute, before all three of us burst out laughing, Al rolling on the floor, Rose clutching her stomach, me barely able to breath.

"We have to stop getting those awkward silences," I said between laughs.

"Yeah, that's just not us," said Al, grinning.

"Oh yeah, Al, I need to ask you, when are Quidditch try outs?" asked Rose asfter she recovered from fits of laughter (seriously, I don't know why we do that after awkward silences). Al turned to beam at her; Al had been made Quidditch captain this year, and we all knew how important it was to him.

"It's on Tuesday, but you don't need to try out, Rosie. You too, Scorp," said Al, to which Rose and I beamed back. "All we need is another beater, one chaser and a keeper. Everyone from the team last year are back in," said Al.

So that would mean Rose and I for chasers, Al for the seeker and Roxanne for a beater (Fred was the other beater last year, but had left Hogwarts). I noticed about half the team were Weasley's/Potter's.

"We _need _to win the cup this year," sighed Al, who had got back on the couch and started guzzling on sweets again. Rose joined him and started eating some toffees. We sat there in amiable silence near the fire, enjoying each others company while I stared at Rose, wishing I didn't fancy her (something I tend to do a lot these days).

"Bonjour, mi amigos!" cried a familiar voice, breaking the silence. We turned to see Tina bursting through the portrait hole, skipping towards us.

"Hey Tina! Wait, don't you mean _Aloha_?" said Rose confusedly.

"It's _Hola_, not _Aloha_," said just shrugged.

"I dunno, I thought it was _Guten Tag _or something. Who knew Italian could be so hard?" said Tina, laughing as she sat down next to Rose.

I frowned. "Um, Tina, none of those words you said are Italian," I said. She just shrugged and snatched a toffee out of Rose's hands.

"Hey Rosie, Wart told me to tell you that he needs you to meet him in the trophy room. Something about his DADA homework…" said Tina as she popped a toffee in her mouth. Rose frowned and got up, muttering "See you all later," and walked out of the portrait hole.

As soon as she disappeared Tina rounded on me. "So, did ya do it?" she exclaimed, looking excited. I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Do what?" I asked. She huffed like she was trying to talk to a three year-old. "Make your move, duh!" she cried. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, last night when we were studying…" I started, Tina urging me on, "We almost kissed," I said all at once, and Tina blinked in surprise.

"_Seriously?_" she whispered, completely frozen. "Yeah, he did," said Al helpfully with his mouth full of chocolate. Then suddenly Tina was hugging me, nearly strangling me.

"OH MY MERLIN! _OH MY MERLIN!_" she screamed, jumping up and down. I tried to stop her but it was making me dizzy.

"Tina, please let go," I said weakly. She let go and plopped back on her seat and giggled. "Oh, sorry Scorp. So tell me, how'd it happen? Rosie didn't tell me _anything!_" she said, and I told her all about what happened last night, how Molly interrupted us and stuff, Al adding in things here and there.

"Oh gosh, if only you guys could've snogged…" said Tina wistfully. She must _really _want us to hook up or something (not saying I disagree…).

"But that's not all," I said and I told her about the rosebud I saw in the crystal ball during Divination. Her eyes became the size of golf balls and she just squealed some more.

"Oh Scorp, I have no idea what that means but it sound so totally awesome!" said Tina as she popped more toffees in her mouth. I groaned.

"You guys, I have no idea what this means," I said frustratedly, burying my face in a pillow.

"Just let destiny do its thing, mate," said Al, patting me on the shoulder. Tina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, just go with the flow, ya know?" she said and started filing her nails.

But the thing is I _didn't _know. This stupid Divination thing was not helping the slightest bit. I groaned into the pillow, wishing I had dropped Divination this year while Tina and Al got into an argument about the prettiest color of roses.

**Rose's POV**

I huffed as I walked down to the trophy room to meet Wart. Seriously, Wart has the worst timing in the world! I just needed to talk to Scorpius about… you know, studying, and then Wart needs help for homework. Just great. How craptastic.

I needed to talk to Scorpius as soon as possible. I mean, the bloke almost _kissed _me. I would have liked it if he kissed me, heck, that'd be bloody _awesome_. But nothing too good ever happens in the life of Rose Weasley.

I entered the trophy room and was immediately tackled in a hug by Wart, putting my arms around him with a smile. Wart was like a little brother to me.

"Rosie! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" said Wart. I ruffled his hair.

"Hey Wart! I've missed you! How's life?" I asked, grinning and pulling back to look at him expecting to see his round nose wrinkled in his odd smile. But I pulled back to see a look of worry in his grey eyes and a frown.

"Rosie, I think I'm going to fail NEWT's," said Wart. I kept myself from rolling my eyes; Wart could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"Wart, there is no way you're going to fail. I've seen what you can do for the past five years and I can admit there are some subjects you can work on -"

"You got that right," he grunted.

"But that's not the point. It's where you are strong that can help you get through the year! I mean, have you _seen _yourself cast a reductor curse?" I said smiling, remembering an incident in first year that may or may not include Wart blowing up suits of armor.

He smiled at me. "Thanks, Rosie. You seem to have this way of making everyone feel better," he said, sitting down on a bench. I joined him.

I sighed. "I wish I could make _myself_ feel better,". I murmured. I didn't mean for Wart to hear that, but he did and frowned.

"Why, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly. I looked at Wart: Could I trust him? I didn't even tell Tina about Scorpius. But then I just looked at the look he was giving me (that sad puppy dog one that I _always _fall for) and I caved in.

I told him everything - how I fancied Scorpius since the fourth year, how we almost kissed in the library, how I am now confused about his feelings towards me.

Wart was a really good listener. By then end of my ramble I sighed at leaned back, slouching on the bench.

"I think you should tell him," said Wart suddenly. I immediately straightened.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. And quickly, to," said Wart nodding his head. But I shook my head.

"I can't...I'm too scared," I say, closing my eyes, burying my face in my hands, thinking why things are so complicated. I felt Wart put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Rosie, don't be sad! If there's anyone that never hides their feelings it's you! Sure, sometimes it can be a bad thing…"

"Not helping, Wart," I murmured.

"But it's also a good thing! Most of the time! So just strut in there and tell him how you feel!" said Wart triumphantly, raising a fist in the air. I just groaned; Wart could be so absurd sometimes.

"Well, how do I do it? Just walk in there and shout 'I LOVE SCORPIUS MALFOY' in the common room…?" I asked, feeling nervous. Then the worst part happened.

"Rosie?" said a voice at the door. I raised my head in horror to meet the gaze of none other than Scorpius Malfoy, my annoyingly handsome best mate.

I just gaped at him, my mouth forming a perfect O. Wart said "Hey Scorpius! What's up?" he waved. Scorpius waved back and walked over to us, looking nervous. He was wringing his hands and his eyes were darting all over the place.

"Er, hi guys. Tina just told me I should, um, come down here…" he said, standing there awkwardly. I don't know if it was obvious that I was in an emotional-support session with Wart instead of doing his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework.

"Oh yeah, Rose was just telling me about… er…" said Wart, glancing at me nervously. I sent him a look that said _WART, I SWEAR, IF YOU TELL HIM… _, "She was telling me about how I can finish my homework!" lied Wart. I groaned internally: he was just as good as a liar as Scorpius. Meaning _very bad. _

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could borrow Rose for a minute," said Scorpius. Wart immediately said "OK" and pushed me off the bench, making me scream and almost hit the floor and crack my head open.

But I didn't feel the impact. I looked up to see that Scorpius had caught me. _How cliche._

"OK then, catch ya guys later!" whimpered Wart and he practically sprinted out of the trophy room, and I swear I heard him mutter "Someone help me". I turned to see Scorpius staring at me. It was an awkward silence, and I don't think it would be broken by laughter.

"Want to walk outside?" asked Scorpius, looking extremely nervous. I could tell.

"Sure," I replied and we walked wordlessly outside to the gardens.

"So, about last night…" I started saying as we walked under the sun, in a cool autumn breeze in the gardens.

"Er, yeah…" said Scorpius, running a hand through his hair. It was kind of cute when he's nervous, though I payed more attention to this bloody conversation.

"Were you seriously about to kiss me?" I blurted out, not being to take it anymore. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me for a very long time, the only sound being the wind and rustling of leaves.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he smirked and said "Yes,". He looked at me as if to say _I bet ya didn't expect me to say that, huh? _He looked so smug, with his smirk and his hands loosely in his pockets.

I felt my eyes widen. As my eyes got bigger and bigger his smirk got wider and wider. "Would you have minded if I snogged you?" he asked, now teasing me.

"...No," I said, smirking back now, "Why? Do you want to?" I said, teasing back. He chuckled and we both leaned closer, like we were magnets.

"Maybe I do, Weasley," he said, using my last name as a joke. I raised an eyebrow playfully at him.

"Then why don't you, Malfoy?" I say breathlessly and we lean in closer, our lips brushing ever so slightly -

"_Merlin!_" someone exclaims and we break apart from our almost-kiss. I sigh in exasperation, Scorpius actually lets out an "Oh, come _ON!_". We were _so _close, _so _close and our problems would be solved and then we would date and get married and live happily ever after -

Wait, did I just say that?

Anyway, I turned to see, of all people that could interrupt my kiss with Scorpius, my one and only brother Hugo Weasley. He looks at us like he just walked in on someone using the bathroom.

"HUGO! _PISS OFF!_" I screech and he scurries away. Scorpius laughs.

"He looks like he's running for his life," he said after we stopped snickering after Hugo.

"He should be," I say menacingly, cracking my knuckles in an intimidating way (something I learnt from James and Fred). We turned around to face each other at the same time.

"Now, where were we?" asked Scorpius, grinning. He leaned in quicker this time and I grabbed hold of him, never ever wanting to let go.

**A/N:** So! I made them smooch! Yippee! So I am actually going to end this short story here. Or maybe add an epilogue? yeah, you guys can expect an epilogue. In the mean time I am going to continue with Rose's Years at Hogwarts (a series of one shots I am writing - check 'em out!) and some one shots here and there... and I am planning a HUGE story right now (Scorose of course). Thanks for reading! :) Now, Bow down to your princess and review. Chop chop, servants! ;) (just joking, y'all ain't servants)


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: **So here it is! thanks for reading! :) I'm currently writing something else Scorose, so you can expect more soon!

**Epilogue**

**Scorpius's POV**

**A LOAD OF MONTH'S LATER **

"C'mon, Scorp!" said Rose, tugging at my arms, a huge grin on her beautiful face. She pulled me with her and we walked down to the Great Hall, feeling sad: today was our last day as sixth years as Hogwarts.

We walked hand in hand to the Great Wall and joined Tina and Al at the Gryffindor table. They smiled at us and we took our seats as McGonagall was about to begin her speech.

"Welcome, students," she started, and the whole Great Hall quieted down. "Welcome, to another end of another brilliant year. To many it has been a year filled with family and friends, love and friendship, studies and hard work. You all have been rewarded with the summer holidays, and we look forward to seeing you again next year. To our leaving students, farewell, and you will never be forgotten at Hogwarts," she said, and I looked at Roxanne, Rose's cousin.

Tears had welled up in her eyes, and she was holding Lily's hand tightly, who had tears silently streaming down her face. It was Roxanne's last year: next year she wouldn't be coming back.

"So much has happened this year," said Rose softly, squeezing my hand under the table. I smiled at her.

"Like what?" I ask playfully. She rolls her eyes, a smirk on her face.

"You know what I mean, Malfoy," she says.

"I don't think I do, Weasley," I said playfully and she chuckled. The golden plates suddenly filled themselves with delicious delicacies and everyone started eating.

The feast was a silent one. The seventh years all ate silently, savoring their last feast at the beloved Hogwarts. It suddenly dawned on me that that would be me and Rose next year, along with Al and Tina. What were we going to do after school finished?

"I can't take this anymore!" shrieked Tina. "It's your last feast, so make it a fun one!" she said to Roxanne and Louis, the one's who were leaving this year. They stared wide-eyed at her, and then Roxanne gave her a watery smile.

"You're right, Tina. Remember the time during Easter when Al hid real eggs around the castle for the Egg Hunt and we had to chase baby chicks around the castle?" she laughed and everyone joined her. It had been really funny, once we gathered every single baby chick.

"And remember the time Lily went on that date with that Slytherin bloke and Rosie, Scorpius and I totally sabotaged their date? That was awesome!" said Al and everyone laughed except for Lily, who grumbled moodily about something like "They charmed his hair freakin' blue and gave him a tomato for a nose, they're insane…".

"Oh oh, remember when Scorp and Rose got together? That was super cute!" said Tina suddenly.

"Yeah, and when that Melanie chick found out all hell broke loose," said Hugo, chuckling at the memory.

"She tried to ruin my life…" said Rose, shaking her head. We all laughed. When Melanie found out me and Rose started dating, she was so angry she could barely utter any words. She _tried _to get her revenge, but…

"But she ended up in the Hospital Wing instead because of that Bat-Bogey Hex you sent her," said Al, chortling.

"What? She was becoming a _complete _pain in the arse!" Rose said. I laughed at a sudden memory.

"She tried to convince me you cheated on me with Trevor Zabini," I said, dying of laughter. No one in their right mind would hook up with Zabini, trust me.

"This year seemed to breeze through, don't you think?" asked Louis, picking at his pudding.

I felt nervous as I stood on Platform 9 ¾, holding Rose's hand. We had spent the whole time on the Hogwarts Express having fun with her cousins and Tina.

"Are you ready?" asked Rose softly. I nodded: we were about to tell her parents about…. you know what.

"Rose! Scorpius!" cried someone and we turned around. Wart was running towards us, waving.

"Wart!" exclaimed Rose with a smile and they hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you guys over the summer," mumbled Wart sadly. I gave him a bro hug.

"Don't worry, Wart. We can always write to each other!" said Rose, cheering him up. Wart smiled brightly.

"Promise?" he asked.

Rose and I nodded. "Promise," we said together. Wart hugged us again and turned.

"That'll be my mum. See you guys next year!" he said before running off again.

Rose sighed. "I hope Wart never changes," she said. I nodded.

"I hope we'll never change," I say softly, looking at Rose. I still couldn't believe I could call her mine. She wasn't supposed to hear me, but she did.

"We'll _never _change, Scorp, I promise," she said. She kissed me softly, her hands around my neck. I held on to her waist, and we got lost in each other.

Until…

"Rose! You might wanna stop snogging Scorpius now, Dad's coming this way…" said Hugo, and Rose and I detached from each other. Hugo was right: Walking our way angrily was (one of the many) Mr. Weasley. His ears were as red as his hair.

"Dad!" exclaimed Rose. She let go of my hand and hugged her Dad, but it looked more like she was pushing him back away from me.

"Hey, dad! I missed you! Dad? _Dad?" _said Rose. She looked at the expression on 's face. It certainly was _not_ pretty (no offense, Mr. Weasley).

"Hello, Rosie. I missed you to. Now, _why the hell were you snogging Scorpius Malfoy!?" _he said in a dangerous voice. Rose didn't flinch. She made a sound that sounded like "Humph!" and let go of her dad and stood next to me and took my hand.

"I was snogging him because, he's my boyfriend," she said defiantly. All of her cousins jaws dropped, who were watching the scene interestedly. I bet they weren't expecting that.

"What the -? When did you start going out?" cried . Suddenly Rose's mum popped up beside him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Ronald, Rose can go out with whoever she pleases -"

"Yeah, I guess, just not with this bloke! You do remember his father, Hermione?" he snapped, jabbing a finger in my direction. The bit about my father ticked me off.

"I am not my father, sir," I spoke up suddenly. Rose's cousins looked horrified. Rose squeezed my hand and gave me a wide smile. Just seeing her smile made me smile to.

I decided to clear the water. "I get that my father might have done some despicable things in the past, but he's changed. And I am not like him. My only intention with your daughter wis to love her, and I'll keep loving her even if you don't approve of our relationship," I said. Rose kissed me on the cheek, and Rose's mum smiled to.

Rose's dad looked different: like he wasn't sure what to think. He looked me up and down, as if he was examining me or something. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"I guess… you do seem different from Draco…" he murmured. Suddenly he noticed that Rose's whole family was watching.

"Er, we should get going now…" said Mr. Potter awkwardly everyone nodded in agreement and carried on with their own things.

Rose turned to me. "I guess that's and OK," she said with a smile. I nodded.

"Promise you'll write?" I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Do you even need to ask?" she laughs. Al then comes over with a tearful Tina.

"I'm gonna miss y'all so much! I hate being in the muggle world!" whined Tina. Rose patted her arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry Tina, we'll all write," she said. Al nodded.

"Rose, darling, time to go!" called Rose's mum. She turned to me and I kissed her: probably the last kiss for a few weeks or so.

"You're visiting Al, right?" she asked after she pulled away. I nodded, looking at her eyes. They were always beautiful.

"Oh, so now I'm just here for you to see your boyfriend. I feel so loved, Rosie," said Al and Rose laughed. Rose grabbed her bag and gave one last hug to Tina and Al (though that was a bit pointless, since they would see each other tomorrow probably) and gave me one last peck on the lips.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you to. So much," I say and with that she's gone, walking beside her brother and father.

"Ugh, you guys are too mushy," said Al, shivering. I laughed and gave him and Tina a hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much! Oh, I gotta say bye to Wart. See you next year!" she cries and runs off, her brown bob bouncing.

"I'll see you next week, yeah?" asks Al and I nod.

"Definitely," I say. He beams at me.

"See you, man,". He gives me one last high-five and disappears with his family.

I smile and think about what next year might bring. I couldn't believe my last year was just a few months away. What was I going to do then? I hadn't given my future a lot of thought.

"Scorpius!" says a familiar voice behind me. I turn to see my mother, a smile on her pale face. Her brown hair is pulled in a tight bun, and she's wearing her ministry robes.

"Hello mother," I say as she pulls me into a light hug.

"My dear Scorpius, how are you? Oh, how you've grown! You're almost as tall as your father, I think!" she says. We start walking to the carpark.

"So how was sixth year?" she asks with a smile. I loved my mother for actually caring. if this was my father we'd be walking in silence.

I turn to her and give her an honest answer. "It was the best year I've had at Hogwarts, I think," I say, thinking of my special red-headed someone.

**A/N:** PLEASE review. I'll love you forever if you do. :) and thank you if you've read the whole story, I hope you liked it.


End file.
